neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Shoebill
Shoebills (ハシビロコウ, Hashibirokō) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're huge blue birds that can turn Viral, however this is exclusive to the normal Shoebills, the Mini and Giant variants can't do this. West Wind Valley Variant Behavior Skills West Wind Valley Shoebills have 4 skills and a transformation: *Slash (0 SP) *Blast / (120 SP) *Blast Attack (0 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns These Shoebills use Blast as their main attack, more than half their attacks will be Blast, but Slash is pretty frequent too. Occasionally they'll use Blast Tornado to deal more damage. These Shoebills also have Blast Attack, but they almost never use it. If they run out of SP, they will only use Slash and Blast Attack. These Shoebills can turn Viral, this makes them more powerful, giving them more HP, SP and more. Partners West Wind Valley Shoebills can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Shoebill and a Purr4 ( ) Normal *120 EXP / 156 EXP (EXP Up) *80 Credits / 104 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Shoebill *179 EXP / 232 EXP (EXP Up) *91 Credits / 118 Credits (Credits Up) A Shoebill and two Purr4s ( ) Normal *171 EXP / 222 EXP (EXP Up) *96 Credits / 124 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Shoebill *230 EXP / 299 EXP (EXP Up) *107 Credits / 139 Credits (Credits Up) A Shoebill, an Alraune and a Purr4 ( ) Normal *183 EXP / 237 EXP (EXP Up) *132 Credits / 171 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alraune *211 EXP / 274 EXP (EXP Up) *156 Credits / 202 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Shoebill *242 EXP / 314 EXP (EXP Up) *143 Credits / 185 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alraune & Viral Shoebill *270 EXP / 351 EXP (EXP Up) *167 Credits / 217 Credits (Credits Up) Two Shoebills ( ) Normal *138 EXP / 179 EXP (EXP Up) *128 Credits / 166 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Shoebill *197 EXP / 256 EXP (EXP Up) *139 Credits / 180 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Shoebills *256 EXP / 332 EXP (EXP Up) *150 Credits / 195 Credits (Credits Up) Mini Variant Behavior Skills Mini Shoebills have 4 skills: *High Slash (0 SP) *Paralyze Attack (80 SP) *Thunder / (120 SP) *H. Thunder Impulse (200 SP) *Thunder Statue / (240 SP) Attack Patterns These Shoebills' main skills are High Slash and Paralyze Attack. Occasionally they use Thunder Statue instead, or in rare cases, Thunder or High Thunder Impulse. They can't run out of SP due to their high SP regeneration. Partners Mini Shoebills can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: Two Shoebills ( ) *111,108 EXP / 144,440 EXP (EXP Up) *12,694 Credits / 16,502 Credits (Credits Up) Three Shoebills ( ) *166,662 EXP / 216,660 EXP (EXP Up) *19,041 Credits / 24,753 Credits (Credits Up) Four Shoebills ( ) *222,216 EXP / 288,880 EXP (EXP Up) *25,388 Credits / 33,004 Credits (Credits Up) Five Shoebills ( ) *277,770 EXP / 361,101 EXP (EXP Up) *31,735 Credits / 41,255 Credits (Credits Up) Giant Variant Behavior Skills Giant Shoebills have 4 skills: *Slash (0 SP) *Blast / (120 SP) *Blast Attack (0 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) Attack Patterns These Shoebills use Blast as their main attack, more than half their attacks will be Blast, but Slash is pretty frequent too. Occasionally they'll use Blast Tornado to deal more damage. These Shoebills also have Blast Attack, but they almost never use it. If they run out of SP, they will only use Slash and Blast Attack. Partners Giant Shoebills don't have direct partners. Related Enemies Same Model Gallery Normal Shoebill Shoebill.png|A Shoebill ShoebillFront.png|A Shoebill (Front View) ShoebillSide.png|A Shoebill (Side View) ShoebillBack.png|A Shoebill (Back View) ShoebillBlock.png|A Shoebill defending himself. ShoebillLowHP.png|A Shoebill at low HP. Viral Shoebill ShoebillViral.png|A Viral Shoebill ShoebillViralFront.png|A Viral Shoebill (Front View) ShoebillViralSide.png|A Viral Shoebill (Side View) ShoebillViralBack.png|A Viral Shoebill (Back View) ShoebillViralBlock.png|A Viral Shoebill defending himself. ShoebillViralLowHP.png|A Viral Shoebill at low HP. Trivia *It is the only monster to have both mini and giant variants. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Avian Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC